


Tears Don't Fall

by MagnetMaeg



Series: Yandere Rune Factory 4 [7]
Category: Rune Factory 4
Genre: F/F, Frey is reader, forte wants it to be gay, it's gay but also not
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-18
Updated: 2020-03-18
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:34:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,066
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23192500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MagnetMaeg/pseuds/MagnetMaeg
Summary: Forte wishes upon absolutely everything, that you'll come back to her. But the cold sheets and your cold shoulder may just break her. If your husband doesn't first.
Relationships: Forte/Frey (Rune Factory), Forte/reader
Series: Yandere Rune Factory 4 [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/508050
Kudos: 5





	Tears Don't Fall

Forte sighed, her ling golden locks splayed about her bed. Even her little brother had somehow gone without suspecting the two of them as anything more than friends. However, when her sheets where [name] had been laying is jo longer warm, Forte can't help but wish she wouldn't leave before sunrise.

Forte wished for a lot when it came to [name]. But. She couldn't like those longings go to her head. Lady Ventuswil would need her dragon knight, after all.

And she would get ready to perform her duties about the town.

"FORTE." The dragon greets her upon entering the palace, and the woman smiles. Closing her brilliant sapphires to bow to her charge.

"Good morning." There is a pause,

"Something is wrong." And there is a large wind dragon snout in the woman's face, which Forte backs away from, and practically into [Name]. Of course. She always greeted 'Venti' in the morning as well.

"Not at all," she turns to [Name], giving the woman a nod before a curt apology.

This game they played was _absolutely_ revolting. And how they both kept the facade up...

"Venti, I wanted to tell you first," and she held up her hand, a glittering ring upon her finger. And Forte was gone long before either could realize she had absconded, with her feelings and tears, which she refused to let fall.

No, instead, a poor tree at the lake would get all of her sadness. Covered by the infernal screams of her pain. Because Forte wanted to be the one to share [Name]'s bed. No one else was worthy of such...

Panting and sweating, aching, and burning... Forte sobbed the fireflies were flying by the time she stopped. By the time her arms were too sore to lift the blade she'd taken such pride in. Now, the tip lay in the dirt, her arms failing to lift the sword even to sheath it.

"I know we can't." She mumbles, falling to her knees. Forte's hair began to slide from her pin and past her helm, the strands falling around her in the emerald grass... she almost felt as though she were kneeling over [Name] at that moment... But the empty space and the grass are no substitution for her beauty. "but it doesn't make it hurt any less."  
  
It would be a few minutes before Forte slumped to the ground. Nearly an hour would pass before she could draw the strength to shieth her blade. The carnage of the poor tree she'd taken her frustrations upon scattered about her. The front, nearly unscathed, but the sides of the trunk. Widdled and chewed... she would need to go home and sharpen her blade. It would be unfit for battle in this state.   
  
Yet she couldn't bring herself to move, couldn't find the strength to move. From the physical strain or the emotional wounds, she couldn't...  
  
"Forte?" Was that? Kiel? Her eyes, glazed in pain, and unfocused... Her hand lifted to grasp his own. Fingers intertwining and he pulled her up with some effort. "Come, let's get you home," It was hardly noted. The walk from the lake, past the doctor... They were home before she'd noticed they were gone.  
  
"Kiel... I cannot let it happen." He pushes the door open with his shoulder, his thinner arm around her middle, drawing her through the threshold to their small home.  
  
"Can't let what happen Forte?" He's calm, guiding. She's brought to the side of her bed and rolled onto the sheets. Even in her armor, Forte was content to simply fall asleep as she currently was. She pants, sore, a grimace upon her features as her brow creases. Pain flared everywhere, in every way.  
  
"I'm... afraid."  
  
She feels him sit, the bed slumped near her side. "Of what..."  
  
"Losing her." She feels a hand in her own. Small, yet...unlike her brother's. Her eyes open a fraction, labored breaths and dewy eyes make her vision impossible. Yet, through the end of it, she can tell there is not the soft mop of sandy blonde before her. Though the apparition is gone when she opens her eyes again.  
  


Forte wakes, still sore and in her armor. There isn't the sound of Kiel chopping vegetables, or smell of breakfast waiting for her. She stares at the ceiling, expression neutral, yet not relaxed. It'd been days since she had moved. Days since the wedding of the woman she loved. Days since her brother stopped showing up. Forte wasn't blind, nor had she ever been. Women were not meant to be married, or it'd be possible.

Pulling herself from the bed, Forte stood, hair tangled, and shedding herself out of her armor. The woman sighed deeply through her nose, her blade, still sheathed, rested against the base of her bed, unsharpened.

A brush is dragged through her hair, half-hearted, and the strands pulled back. Grabbing a cloak, Forte left the house, her body protesting from lack of nourishment and movement until she found herself at the front steps of the palace.  
  
It used to be she'd be there all the time, even the smallest injury doted over... She used to hate it, but now, life was little more than lonely. A few days going by felt like years, and now, at the front door to the spare room of the castle. She could do nothing but sit.  
  
She'd heard the wedding celebration, knew it had happened. Just... couldn't believe it. And now, with nothing in hand, and no plan, Forte didn't know what she was going to do. Sitting in front of [Name]'s home seemed to be as far as she could get before the reality sunk in. Yet she didn't cry over her loss. No.  
  
Those days at the lake. The trinkets and delicious foreign cake... they couldn't have been for nothing. No one spends that kind of time, money, energy... for someone they don't intend, or even long to be with. Forte decided there were no tears to be shed. Not even to hold back.

Because what was rightfully hers was on the other side of this wall, and she'd find a way to make [Name] see they had more choices than to just turn away from hardship. And here, Forte found herself chuckling a bit. She never expected the woman to bring down multiple dragons to run away from her heart.

**Author's Note:**

> I am only inspired to write these when I listen to Bullet For My Valentine. Woops.


End file.
